


Please Just Confess

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3rd pov, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, POV alternate, posting for a friend!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Komori is right. Sakusa is lovesick. And his heart had chosen the most annoying person on earth. Shit.Atsumu often wonders if he would succeed in making Sakusa smile. He thinks that would make him look less like something crawled up his ass and died. Oh crap. He fell hard for Sakusa, didn’t he?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 189
Collections: Anonymous





	Please Just Confess

**Author's Note:**

> Written by a good friend of mine (Cheeezels), I’m helping her post it here :) Enjoy!
> 
> Friend’s notes: Sorry. I have no idea how to write a kiss scene :/ My friend cannot appreciate haikyuu >:0 Also thanks to the two people who gave me feedback.

Atsumu has made many bad decisions. Of all the times he and Osamu had gotten into trouble, more than half the times it was because of Atsumu’s bad decisions and his ability to forcefully convince Osamu to join him. One of the worst choices he has ever made was taking Hinata and Bokuto drinking on a weeknight and allowing them to livestream the whole thing. That had not only ended in possibly the worst hangover he had ever gotten but also resulted in giving the world a view of them nude, drunk and puking. 

The embarrassment he felt watching the livestream was by far unparalleled in all his years of doing stupid shit. He had begrudgingly decided to watch it after getting several texts from his twin who wouldn’t stop laughing about playing the stream on their birthday every year to patronize him. 

Plus, Coach Foster had texted the team that everyone was banned from drinking on weeknights as well as letting Bokuto, Hinata or Atsumu go out drinking unsupervised. To which he couldn’t help but feel that the reaction was quite unnecessary since it technically wasn’t his idea to livestream their night out. By the time Hinata had started, he was too drunk to prevent it. The only saving grace on that whole fiasco was the fact that Hinata was too drunk to hold the phone properly while streaming so their naked glory wasn’t too clear on camera. 

So that was the recount of one of the most dumbest things he’s ever done. It ranked first place, at the very top of his bad decisions list. Nothing would ever, ever replace it. Ever. 

Fuck, he was wrong. 

That was his first thought when he saw Sakusa Kiyoomi hit one of his sets one day during practice. The spike had ended with a satisfying  _ whack! _ His heart had made weird loopy flops. The very same ones he felt when he found out he had a crush on his high school captain, Kita Shinsuke. The only difference was that this time he had no chance. 

“Nice kill, Omi Omi!” He purred, flashing one of his shit eating grins just to poke at his grumpy teammate. Sure, he just found out he has feelings for someone who he was positively sure hated him. But that wasn’t going to change the way he interacted with the spiker. After all, their playful banter was partially the reason why he had fallen for the guy. Well,  _ he _ considered it playful banter. Did Sakusa think of it the same way? Probably not. 

“Don’t call me that! The toss was too low. Get it right, Miya!“ Sakusa snapped back at him. 

“What?! That toss was perfect Omi! Yer just sayin’ that cause ya don’t like ta admit I’m a good setter! Ya afraid of my charms aren’t cha? Trust me, Omi Omi! My judgement is flawless.” He shamelessly retorted. 

“Yes, I’m sure that’s what you thought when you let Hinata live stream you naked. Your flawless judgement. Only someone as dumb as you would find pride in parading your drunk, naked ass to the world. I felt the need to bleach my eyes as I watched the livestream.” Sakusa sneered back at him. 

That bastard! He knew full well how Atsumu felt about that incident. Just mentioning it made him want to crawl into a hole and die of embarrassment. “ O-Omi! That’s mean. I have a beautiful ass!” He felt his face heat up as he buried it into his hands. He did that whenever someone brought up the livestream. However, this time his face had turned red because he realized something else...it wasn’t Sakusa Kiyoomi, his teammate who witnessed him make the biggest fool of himself. It was Sakusa Kiyoomi, the man that Atsumu has a big, fat, giant crush on. Damn it. 

Amid his already humiliating experience, his brain decides to remember Osamu making kissy faces at him when he was setting to Sakusa in their official match against the EJP Raijins last month. 

Did Osamu notice his own crush before he did? 

If he didn’t understand why Osamu did that last month, he totally did now. 

Wait. 

Did Sakusa see? Oh my god, this was way more embarrassing than he thought. Atsumu squashes his face into his palms. Fuck. There’s nothing worse than making a fool of yourself in front of your crush. 

\---

Sakusa Kiyoomi always plans ahead. 

He plans out the amount of alcohol wipes he carries with him every day. He plans out how much hand sanitizer and face masks to buy every week. He plans out different ways to avoid crowds and preferably all human contact. People have germs and germs are always disgusting. His plans have carried him through life quite nicely despite his germaphobia. 

Sakusa’s condition used to get in the way of everything. His classes. His ability to make friends. His volleyball club. His immense fear of germs made it difficult for him to be around people since he refused to settle down anywhere before wiping clean the surfaces himself. That’s why he plans. 

Sakusa plans his time so he is the first to enter the classroom, the gym or the showers so he can effectively avoid germs from other people and it gives him time to wipe down the area. That way of life has made it easier for him and the people around him. He gained a few friends after he started living the way he is now, one of them being his cousin, Motoya Komori. 

The only thing planning hasn’t solved for him is his love life. 

The thing with friends was that they didn’t need to involve themselves in your affairs entirely. Friends allowed for emotional intimacy without any physical contact and one does not necessarily have to live with their friends. That meant if someone felt that they needed a break from Sakusa’s germaphobic tendencies, they could just choose to have a chat over the phone instead of hanging out somewhere.

Friendship. Attainable. Lovers, however, are much more complicated. He had tried it, asking out the few minor crushes he had in high school. They never lasted because they couldn’t handle his need to wipe and clean everything. They weren’t accepting enough to take a shower every time they visited his apartment or brush their teeth before a kiss. Most of all, none of them could understand his passionate love for volleyball. Eventually, they left him. It didn’t bother Sakusa much since he wasn’t exactly planning to have love constantly in his life. He didn’t mind being alone. 

“I think I like someone,” Sakusa whispers furiously into the phone.

“WHAT?"

“I SAID I THINK I LIKE SOMEONE, YOU FUCKING MORON!” 

He definitely did not plan for this. This is unacceptable. Shouting the words out into the open made it worse. “I am NOT repeating myself” He snarls. 

“Who is it?” Komori asks, his voice dripping with excitement. It is not often Sakusa consults Komori about his love life, this may be the first time. He has always unabashedly asked out all his crushes, preferring to cut to the chase rather than pine with no result. 

“Well, who is it?” Komori probes again after a beat of silence. 

“I can’t tell you.” Sakusa replies sharply, He would rather die than admit who it is. He almost can’t believe it himself. “Would you rather me guess?” 

“NO. You don’t need to know who it is. You just need to help me get over it.” Sakusa thinks about who it is, his crush, thinks about the stupid grin he wears. How it made Sakusa want to slap him. Made him want to tease him endlessly just to hear that childish whine before surprising him with praise to see his face light up. The warm feeling Sakusa has when all his attention is focused on him when he sets. 

“It’s Atsumu, isn’t it?” Komori chirps brightly into the phone. 

“No it’s not!”

“Liar.”

“Is it so bad to be in love?” Komori says exasperatedly “Just ask them out as you’ve always done. If he’s worth your time, he’ll stay.” 

Sakusa frowns. This is different from the others. Atsumu is a teammate. This could affect his whole volleyball career. He tells Komori that. 

“Is that the main reason?” 

Damn Komori. His cousin just had to have him lay out his heart like that. “I can’t plan for this. What if he doesn’t like me back?” Sakusa knows. He likes Atsumu more than any of his past crushes. That’s why he fears the aftermath. 

“If he doesn’t like you back, you just have to get over it. And get over the wasted money on his puddings every month in the team fridge.” Komori sighs, “listen Kiyoomi, from what I know, your judgement of character is solid. If he is good enough that you are considering to be a lover then he will be nice about rejecting you too. Even if you don’t end up together, you guys would remain good friends. The relationship isn’t based on something fragile. It will work out. Life always does. I will be here for you too." 

Komori's voice suddenly drops to a whisper. Like he's telling Sakusa a long hidden secret. "Honestly, I think you have a good chance.” 

Sakusa doesn't share his cousin's optimistic sentiments but Komori’s words soothe him nonetheless. Between the two of them, Komori had always been better at relationships and people skills. Not that Sakusa would ever admit it.

“How would you know whether I have a good chance? You barely know Atsumu.” He pauses, “Wait, how did you know I sponsor his puddings?” He points out, trying to find some sort of way to prevent the growing hope in his heart. 

“Kiyoomi, I don’t need to know him to see the dumb eyes he makes at you every time you guys play. If that wasn’t an indicator, then Osamu’s kissy faces do or if you’d like something more concrete, he carries around the brand of hand sanitizer you use. And I know you sponsor his puddings because we share the same account for online groceries to get more free tokens. I see puddings that you don’t eat on your order list. “

That doesn’t help extinguish the hope in his heart.

“And out of all the things I have said, is the only thing you heard  _ having a good chance? _ Wow, you’re even more lovesick than I thought” Komori laughs at his predicament. 

Sakusa glares at the phone screen before rudely hanging up. His mind clings onto his cousin’s words, ”dumb eyes he makes at you”, “he carries around your hand sanitizer”, “you are even more lovesick than I thought”. Komori is right. Sakusa is lovesick. And his heart had chosen the most annoying person on earth. Shit. 

\---

Atsumu plants his ass onto a seat that allows him to be right in front of Osamu. Osamu had closed his shop early to test out his new onigiri flavors. 

That plan did not involve his dramatic, noisy twin. 

“SAMUUUUUU!” Atsumu wails. ”SAMMUUUUUU!” He watches as Osamu looks up to glare at him fiercely. 

“If yer going to distract me. GET OUT!” Atsumu glares back “You deserve it!” He hisses at his twin. Osamu ignores him, continuing to make his onigiri. He knows when Atsumu is done being a bitch, he will say what was truly on his mind. Playing the insults game with his brother will only prolong the bitching process, which is not what he wants. 

“I have a crush” Atsumu concedes, speaking quietly. He glances quickly at Osamu for his reaction. 

“Took ya dumbass long enough” His twin snorts, shaking his head at Atsumu as if he had only half a braincell and even that was dying out. 

“YA KNEW?! AND YOU DECIDED IT WAS OK TO MAKE KISSY FACES?” Atsumu shrieks at his brother. He feels his face heating up again. He was already ruining whatever chances he had with Sakusa, he didn’t need his brother’s help. 

“Tsumu. Have ya seen yer dumb face when you set to him? Have ya notice how you literally analyze where his comfort zones are with touching? Or how ya practically sanitize yer hands all the time? The kissy faces was ta help ya move things along FASTER. You should be kissing my feet.” 

Apparently, his brother was born with zero empathy whatsoever for his twin. Kissy faces? The whole livestream incident was bad enough! “But I suppose it didn’t help much if you’re just finding out now that ya like him” His brother smirks at him. 

Asshole. 

But Atsumu, sadly, still needs this asshole’s advice. “So Samu since ya signed up to be my wingman…” 

“Did not!" 

“Ya did too. The kissy faces sealed the deal. Anyway, what should I do? Sakusa HATES me” 

Osamu gives him another look. It tells him that whatever was left of that half of a braincell had just died. 

“What? He does!” 

“He doesn’t hate you, ya stupid idiot. Ya probably haven’t noticed that he’s the one buying-” He stops short and grins. “He’s buying what?  _ WHAT IS HE BUYING?” _ Atsumu almost throws himself over the counter to try and throttle the answer out of his brother. 

“Ask him yourself. Confess, and stop bothering me about it. What do ya even like about him anyways?” His brother is infuriating but asking about Atsumu’s crush that way was probably a mistake. He spends the next hour defending Sakusa’s worth as a crush. 

What about Sakusa attracts Atsumu? It’s not hard to answer, Atsumu surprises even himself when he endlessly lists everything he loves about Sakusa. Sakusa works hard and is good at what he does. The way Sakusa spikes gives him shivers. He wonders how those hands would feel on him. 

Atsumu appreciates Sakusa’s honesty in the quality of his sets, it helps him improve in his skill. Not that the other spikers aren’t honest but Sakusa is clear cut in the way he wants something to be done. It gives Atsumu clarity in what he needs to do, makes it easier for him. That, and the bantering is a bonus. 

Ever since Osamu quit volleyball, no one could match his playful insults on court. It wasn’t that no one knew he was joking, it was more of no one had found that dynamic with him. Bokuto and Hinata had competitive energy but they were more like confetti cannons and the others were just quieter in the way they compete. 

What Atsumu wanted was someone who would face him head on. Sakusa did just that. His no nonsense attitude and bluntness fit well with Atsumu’s cheeky retorts and laidback demeanor. There was something worthwhile when it came to disrupting Sakusa’s stoic expression.

Also, Sakusa was hot. His mop of black hair looked soft and it framed his hard glare of his eyes. The contrast always seemed funny to Atsumu. The way his eyes darkened every time he saw Atsumu. His deep voice. He often wonders if he would succeed in making Sakusa smile. Atsumu thinks that would make him look less like something crawled up his ass and died. Oh crap. He fell hard for Sakusa, didn’t he?

Not everyone can handle Atsumu, that’s why he struggled making friends in school when he was younger. It was probably also the reason why no one would go out with him. Majority of his crushes turned him down and those who didn’t never lasted more than a year. 

“Samu. If I confess, I would get my heart handed to me in pieces.” He says softly, abruptly cutting himself off from his fawning over Sakusa. “Even if he accepts, you’ll see me come crying to ya in a year. They never last.” 

Osamu stops rolling his onigiri. “If ya come crying to me in a year. It will be because I murdered him for hurting you and ya will be crying because of my death penalty.” 

Atsumu smiles up at his brother sadly “aaw samuuuu, ya love me!” He leans over and grabs his brother in a hug. “I’m still not gonna confess ta him. Can’t let ya kill the hottest guy on earth. Plus I annoy the hell out of him so I’m pretty sure he hates me”

“You annoy the hell out of  _ me  _ and I haven’t disowned you yet! So just confess!” Osamu grunts and wriggles out of his hug.   
  


The next day when he arrives for practice, Atsumu is already there. Sakusa watches Atsumu. He watches for the signs Komori pointed out. And Komori was right. Atsumu does carry around his favorite hand sanitizer. Now that he actually watches Atsumu he notices other things as well. Atsumu wipes down the bench in the locker room that everyone uses. He never used that bench, too many germs but seeing Atsumu wipe it fills him with a weird sense of confidence. 

“Miya, why are you wiping the bench?”

Atsumu jumps at the sound of his name like a startled animal. He looks up at Sakusa, face red, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. He obviously wasn’t expecting any sort of interaction especially not from Sakusa. 

Sakusa finds it sort of adorable. It’s different from that expression he normally wears that is somewhere between a smile and a smirk. He resembles a goldfish. A stupidly cute one. 

“Uhm- I-” Atsumu stutters. 

Huh. That was new. Atsumu was usually overflowing with confidence. Nothing but smartass comments from his mouth. Seeing him like this made Sakusa want to tease him. He finds it amusing to respond to Atsumu’s attempts at picking a fight with him in the name of fun and poking at his flirtatious nature with his cold words. And it is equally gratifying to see Atsumu grapple at coming up with a response. 

Oh fuck. Oh  _ fuck _ . Sakusa is speaking to him. Shit. Shit.  _ Shit! _ Sakusa never initiates conversation outside of volleyball. Or it could be that Atsumu never gave Sakusa a chance to initiate anything since he always sought out the spiker first. Now that Sakusa was actually initiating conversation he doesn’t know what to do. Regardless. Sakusa asked him a question and he was expected to answer. What should he say? He wanted to tell Sakusa that he was wiping the bench for him. He wipes it every day before and after practice since Sakusa joined the team. He opens his mouth in a vain attempt to try and answer on the fly. His useless brain provides nothing. He stares into Sakusa’s eyes. The black orbs search his face. Atsumu may be mistaken but he thinks Sakusa’s eyes crinkle slightly at the corner. He can’t exactly tell because Sakusa is still wearing his face mask but- 

“Are ya making fun of me?! You are! I can tell you’re sneering at me under yer mask!” He huffs indignantly. 

“You look stupid with your mouth hanging open like that, Miya” Sakusa was definitely mocking him. 

“Omi! How could you make fun of me! After all I do for ya, I wipe this bench for you everyday before and after practice!” Atsumu blurts out, he looks away, pouting childishly like he does when Osamu wins an argument. Wait. Did he just admit-

Atsumu shifts his gaze back up to Sakusa. Sakusa wasn’t laughing at him anymore. 

How the fuck is he going to wiggle his way out without confessing?!

When he asked Atsumu why he was wiping the bench, he wasn’t expecting Atsumu to stutter. And he certainly wasn’t expecting him to tell Sakusa that he was wiping the bench to help him feel more at ease despite his germaphobia. Sakusa feels his face blush.  _ Thank goodness for the face mask. _

He stares at Atsumu, trying to read his face and gauge what response he should give. Should he thank Atsumu for his efforts? Tease him and say it wouldn’t be clean because he was the one wiping it?

Atsumu’s amber eyes are wide open. He sees a slight panic in them. Atsumu had stopped pouting as well. Instead his lips are pressed tightly together. Should he confess? “Miya—I …We are going to be late. I’ll show you how to wipe the bench properly after practice.” Not yet. He needed more confirmation. He takes off his mask, calmly puts it in his locker and walks out of the locker room.

Atsumu doesn’t know what to do with himself. He was sure Sakusa was about to say something. Something that wasn’t teaching him to wipe a bench. His eyes had gone all squinty like they did when he was deciding whether Atsumu’s tosses were worth spiking. Now that Sakusa had left, he was uncertain whether he was relieved that he didn’t confess out of the blue or disappointed that his interaction with his crush had ended. 

Then, he actually realizes the weight of Sakusa’s statement.  _ I’ll show you how to wipe the bench after practice. _ Sakusa had offered to spend time with him that wasn’t inclusive of volleyball! He smiles. Maybe Sakusa doesn’t hate him. Maybe he has a chance.

Sakusa stares at Atsumu throughout practice. He notices the things that Atsumu does which he hopes are for him. When they do their three on three exercise, Atsumu doesn’t try to force a high five out of him like Hinata and Bokuto after a good spike. Instead he opts for a thumbs up with a smug grin that Sakusa wants to smack off his face. Maybe that was Atsumu’s way of encouraging him within his boundaries. When he and Atsumu are paired to help each other stretch, he sees Atsumu take out the sanitizer and rub it on his hands before touching him. 

He also realizes that he feels the urge to touch Atsumu. To hold him. He also wants to take Atsumu and stuff him in the shower before he touches him. Things he has never felt before. He hates germs and he is appalled by human hands. Hands have a lot of germs. Watching Atsumu set makes him want to take those hands and kiss them. After he thoroughly sanitizes them, obviously. 

“Omi Omi! You’ve been staring at me, what ya can’t resist my good looks?” 

And the lovesick moment is over. 

“Miya, the only thing I can’t resist is my urge to slap you.” He deadpans.   
  


Practice has ended. Atsumu is panicking. He is having the crisis of his life. This is worse than his gay awakening. He is stressed and sweaty and with the way Sakusa is burning holes into his head with his endless staring, he is positive he will combust. Sakusa showers first. He always does. Atsumu sits on the bench quietly, fiddling with his fingers. 

“Tsum-Tsum! You’re so quiet today! Is something bothering you? Wanna go out tonight?” Bokuto smacks him on the back, tilting his head down to look at him with his bright golden eyes. 

“NO, YOU’RE BANNED!” Meian immediately shuts him down. Bokuto protests saying that going out didn’t necessarily mean drinking, and it’s hilarious. Atsumu would laugh if he wasn’t so nervous. 

“Miya isn’t going anywhere tonight. We have something to discuss. Right?” Sakusa’s eyes bore into him. For the second time today, his words are taken from him. “Yep…” He squeaks out before rushing into the showers. 

He hears Bokuto yell “don’t kill Tsum-Tsum! Whatever he did, please forgive him!” Atsumu tries to stomp out the happy thoughts that fill his head when he thinks about why Sakusa has announced that he has booked him for the night without his direct consent. He doesn’t want to go crying to Osamu so soon.

Atsumu steps out of the showers and back into the locker room to find it completely empty except for Sakusa who was sitting on the bench. Strange. He didn’t hear anyone else in the other shower stalls either. Did they all head home without showering? 

“I told them we had something personal to discuss and asked for some space.” Sakusa’s voice bleeds into the silence as he changes into his clothes. 

“Do we have something personal to discuss? I thought it was just about the bench.” As soon as he finishes the statement, he feels stupid. Sakusa’s gaze has turned incredulous. “Do you really believe it’s about the bench?” 

Look. Atsumu is changing into his clothes in front of his crush. He’s half naked and Sakusa is staring at him. He’s not staring back because he still has some decency to feel embarrassed under those piercing eyes. So forgive him if he says a few stupid things. “Uhm..no? So…what did ya want to discuss?”

At this moment, Sakusa should just confess. It is the perfect moment. Because Atsumu is busy changing. If Sakusa gets rejected, he can run away immediately before Atsumu tries to chase him out of pity. Knowing Atsumu, if he tries to run after Sakusa the way he was, he would trip in his own clothes. That gives him ample time to escape. But Sakusa waits and lets Atsumu’s question hang in the air. He waits for Atsumu to finish changing because Atsumu is hot and has a nice ass. Sakusa wants to keep looking before the image is ruined when he gets rejected. And also because it’s rude to confess that way. 

His mask hides his blush. Maybe being a germaphobe does bring you benefits in your love life after all. 

A cough. “Uhm I’m done changing. We can discuss. Now.” Atsumu’s voice sounds breathy and choppy. Is he nervous? Sakusa should be the nervous one. He stands up abruptly and awkwardly walks right towards Atsumu. 

He leans in, staring right into Atsumu’s eyes, his face inches from Atsumu’s. 

This is it. There’s no going back. 

“I like you.”

His voice was barely above a whisper.

“What?”

Should he take it back? Say it wa32s a mistake? A joke?

“I’m sorry…”

No. Shit. He knew this would—

“I’m sorry, Omi but could ya repeat yourself? I can’t hear you behind the mask.”

Damn it. Maybe being a germaphobe doesn’t benefit him after all. He takes off his mask gingerly

“I said—" Sakusa clears his throat.” I like you. I like you, Miya Atsumu.”

He looks at Atsumu and waits for his reaction. He watches as Atsumu lets the words sink into his thick skull. He sees something he didn’t plan for. Atsumu’s eyes widen and tear up. His mouth drops open into a tiny “o” and he smiles. It’s a bright smile. Genuine. The same smile he wears when he sees his team succeed after all their efforts. He feels himself falling in love again. 

“I like you too, Omi Omi. I knew you couldn’t resist my charms!”

Sakusa cringes. Of course he would praise himself. 

Obnoxious little fuck. Yet, Sakusa can feel his heart swell when he hears the words  _ I like you too _ . His face flushes. “Omi Omi” And his stomach does those dumb little somersaults. Too bad it was all ruined when Atsumu started to lean up. 

And Sakusa slaps him on the mouth. 

“You’re not kissing me until you’ve brushed your teeth.” He pauses. “Also, do you want to be my boyfriend?”

Atsumu grumbles out a “yes” before stomping back into the showers to brush his teeth. The team always kept spare toothbrushes around since they had to take constant trips out of Tokyo for matches. 

Sakusa takes out his phone while waiting for Atsumu. He texts his cousin. 

_ He said yes. _

He reads the message over and over, trying to ground himself. This is real.  _ He said yes. _ Something warm and fuzzy fills his chest. He touches his face, feeling the warmth of his blush on his fingertips. 

Atsumu is brushing his teeth. He brushes them furiously and tries his best to will his blush away. He wasn’t expecting his feelings to be reciprocated at all. Much less, a whole ass confession. 

He thought Sakusa was going to ask to hang out on a Saturday or something and show some progress in their relationship. Not. This. He feels like he's been flown to the moon. He thinks about kissing Sakusa. His blush fails to go away. 

“I brushed my teeth. Can I kiss ya now?” Atsumu comes out of the shower. His face is red, and his expression looks vulnerable.

“Yes. But we’re kissing my way…..Because—” 

“You don’t hafta if yer aren’t ready Omi.” Atsumu understands. 

“I am. I want to. I’m just—” 

“Scared? Me too. Omi. Me too...just so you know I don’t mind the whole germ thing. We can go at your pace.” 

Sakusa stares at Atsumu and brings his hand up to tilt Atsumu’s chin upward. Sakusa cups his face gently as he presses their lips together. Atsumu's lips are soft and plush, Sakusa pushes harder against them. Fuck his fears and taking it slow. 

He tilts his head and darts his tongue out, licking Atsumu's lips. Trying to get them to part. Sakusa glares at him when Atsumu doesn't comply. He sees the sassy look in Atsumu's eyes. Even when they're kissing he has to be an obnoxious little brat. So he bites Atsumu's bottom lip. His bite isn't hard enough to draw blood but enough to get him an indignant squawk. His lips part and Sakusa licks into his mouth. He sucks on his tongue and tastes the mint toothpaste. 

Fuck his plans. This is so much better. 

"Wow Omi, for someone who acts like they are gonna take it slow and is all about being clean. You sure got rough and filthy with yer kiss" Atsumu smirks at him although half of his usual cockiness is taken away by the fact he's breathless and his lips are red and swollen. 

"You liked it." He states simply. He can't help but stare at Atsumu's lips in satisfaction. He wants to kiss again. 

"When are we telling the team?" Sakusa groans inwardly. He doesn't want to tell the team but having them find out on their own sounds worse. "We can tell them tomorrow. I don't want this to get out of control." Atsumu laughs. "By the way Omi. Samu mentioned something about you buying..." 

They head to the bus stop together. Hands intertwined. They agree to to arrive together for practice tomorrow morning. Early. 

\---

“No way. No fucking way!” 

Sakusa’s eyes snap upwards, his lips still plastered onto Atsumu’s. He glimpses a flash of orange by the doors of the locker room which was quickly followed by….”GUYS, YOU WILL NEVER GUESS WHO MADE OUT IN THE LOCKER ROOM TODAY!” 

Shit. 

Atsumu pulls away from him, snickering to himself. Sakusa promptly glares down at him. 

“Well, so much for yer plan of telling the team first to prevent any ‘over the top’ reactions.“ Atsumu grins up at him cheekily, “Guess we will hafta share about how ya openly confessed yer undying love for me, Omi Omi”. Sakusa rolls his eyes, he could tell Atsumu was already thinking of a hundred different ways to over dramatize how they got together just to goad both Bokuto and Hinata into their ridiculous antics. The most probable ones being jumping onto Sakusa to ‘congratulate’ him, totally ignoring his germaphobia and need for personal space. 

He facepalmed himself internally. Why did he have to fall for someone so insufferable? 

“If you say anything embarrassing, I’ll wring your neck and I’ll tell Captain you were the one who stole his pudding “ He says in a bid to erase whatever mischief his boyfriend was scheming in his mind. 

Atsumu scowls back at him. “Yer such a kill joy, Omi! Don’tcha want me ta...” Sakusa leans down and gives him a peck on the lips, cutting short whatever complaint Atsumu was attempting to make. 

Yes. He fell for someone so insufferably obnoxious and irritating, but he also fell for someone who was resilient and hardworking. Someone who could match his passion in volleyball. Someone who wasn’t afraid of his germaphobia, who was willing to respect his boundaries and work around them just to be with him. Sakusa couldn’t ask for anything more. 

He takes his boyfriend’s hand in his and leads him out the locker room. “Come on Tsumu, let’s go. We can’t be late for practice. Especially since we are going to have to spend the first ten minutes explaining to everyone that we WERE NOT having sex in the locker room.” He emphasises on the last part.

Atsumu laughs from behind him before making an inappropriate comment about how his germaphobia would probably prevent that from ever happening. Sakusa just tightens his grip on his boyfriend’s hand in response.


End file.
